Those Red Eyes
by YAOI-CREAPER
Summary: Alice had watched as Edward sat on the piano bench next to the mysterious girl as they played the piano together. Edward opened his mouth & said something to the girl, causing her to laugh & Edwards smile to widen. Edward's hands then stopped moving & he wrapped an arm around the slim waist of the faceless girl as she continued to play. (SLASH! Ed/H & J/D! Rated M for a reason!)


**Main pairing:** Edward/Harry **Side-ish pairing: **Jacob/Draco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_ or _Harry Potter_ series! I am simply borrowing the characters for my perverted and imaginative mind! You cannot judge me! This is a rated M story, if you are reading it then you are aware that their may be sex later on!

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for deleting the other story: To Whom It May Concern, but I got bored quickly with it XD LOL! Don't worry I will not get bored with this one and I will update it! I AM NOT LYING! Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Chapter 1**

Alice could not believe what she had just seen, or partly seen; her vision had these small blocks, so she hadn't seen everything clearly. Though see saw Edward with a girl—she hadn't seen her face, but she knew it was definitely _not_ Bella—and he was laughing and smiling.

She had watched as Edward sat on the piano bench next to the mysterious girl as they played the piano together. It only showed Edwards face, and the back of the female's head. Edward had opened his mouth and said something to the girl, causing her to laugh and Edwards smile to widen. Edward's hands had then stopped moving, and he wrapped an arm around the slim waist of the faceless girl, pulling her closer as she continued to play. She then had leaned her head to the side and rested it on Edwards shoulder, her fingers still skimming over the keys of the piano.

Alice had also gotten glimpses of beautiful long raven-colored hair and shining red eyes.

Was she a _vampire_? She had to be.

Maybe Edward turns her?

But, _why_ didn't she see it happen?

_Why_ didn't she see her face and what was with the blocks?

And _why_ would Edward's real mate only show up now?

Well, whatever, she knew she would get her answers soon enough. For now, she would just keep this vision to herself.

**X X X Days later X X X**

"Harry, hurry up!"

Draco stood in front of their new manor, his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground as he watched the Gryffindor struggle to get the aristocrats bags out of the car. The blonde had enough for the two of them, so Harry had just shrunk his own belongings down and placed them in the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

Harry paused for a moment, letting out a low growl before he looking over to the longhaired Slytherin. "You know, these are your things. So either help or shut your trap," he snapped as he dragged the rest of bags out of the magically placed trunk—the trunk would only appear when Harry touched the back of the car—and placed them beside the expensive crimson_ Lotus Elise S2 111R. _**(A/N: The link to Harry's car is at the bottom of my profile! Check it out!)**

Draco rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand and gave it a swift flick. The bags began to float and ardently made their way towards the house and a now smirking Draco.

Harry glanced back to his friend and frowned his brows. "Show off," he muttered and abruptly closed the magic trunk, letting it disappear into thin air like it had never been there, which technically it shouldn't have.

Magic is a _brilliant_ thing.

Harry locked his car and followed a smug Draco and some floating luggage into their new home.

"Welcome to _Salazar Chateau_!" Draco beamed, holding out his arms out wide as to say, _'behold!'_

Harry eyed the place, taking in the esteemed darkness of the home. The place had an old Victorian gothic style to it, which Harry adored. He couldn't hold back the small smile that perked at the corner of his lips as he noticed the elegant rows of Slytherin colors that lined the whole place. Altogether this was the perfect home for him and the blonde. Draco had had the mansion built and fully furnished a month before coming to Forks; it was placed near the edge of the woods, not to far from the beach. "It's stunning Dray," he muttered, smiling at the blonde.

"Of course it is. What did you expect? Us Malfoy's have explicable taste." Draco boasted, puffing out his chest at his raven-haired friend.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me," he rolled his eyes and waved him off, stepping farther into the large manor and began trotting up the large stairs. "I am going to find my room and unpack; you should do the same." Harry called over his shoulder, "Oh, and don't forget we start school tomorrow," he added.

Draco groaned, "Tell me again why we have to go to school full of bloody muggles?"

Harry stopped mid-way on the stairs and looked back to his friend. "Because, we came here to blend, Draco. Don't you think we would be hammered with questions if two 17 year-olds didn't attend school?" He stated, quirking a brow. "Besides, it will only be for one year, since we are entering 12th grade."

Draco let out a huff and slouched his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but don't expect me to be socialable," he grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry rolled his eyes as he once again began his ascend up the stairs to find his new room.

**X X X Morning X X X**

"Dray, we're going to be late." Harry called up the stairs as he pulled his long raven-colored hair back into a high ponytail, letting his bangs fall gently in front of his eyes a little, covering the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. After he came into his magical inheritance—his Veela inheritance—his hair had began to grow at an alarming rate; it now reached down to the small of his back. Harry usually kept it pulled back, while Draco kept his down, letting it frame his beautiful face. Their hair is about the same length, though Harry's is slightly longer.

Their veela inheritance also enhanced their beauty. The two wizards bodies were now leaner and had nice curves, making them look somewhat feminine with their already pure pale skin, their elegance and poise increased ten fold and both of their facial features and structures were altered to some extent. The noticeable blemishes are gone, their faces more angular and beautiful, and their eyes sharpened—taking away Harry's need for glasses—and now sparkled a dark crimson color. With their veela blood, they aged a lot slower than humans. By the time they turned 80, they wouldn't look any older than 25 at most.

Their magic had also increased a large amount so their wands were not needed anymore and they could do everything wandless. They still kept their wands, if nothing but for their sentimental value and the memories they hold.

"I'm coming." Draco yelled back to the Gryffindor as he came rushing through the hallway and down the large stairs. He wore a pair of rugged and torn dark gray skinny jeans, a plan Slytherin colored green short sleeve tee, black high-tops, and an assortment of silver, black, grey, and dark green bracelets covered both his wrists. His hair was down—as usual—with the right side tucked behind his ear, revealing the small fancy silver cursive _V_ earring—_V_ for Veela—and the trail of bantam black and silver studs at the edge of the top curve of his earlobe.

Harry's ensemble was just as concrete as Draco's; he wore a pair of black skinny jean that hugged his curves in an almost inappropriate way and hung low on his waist, a facile blood-red short sleeve v-neck shirt that practically clung to his chest in a manner close to his pants, and crimson high-tops to match his eyes, tee, and the arrangement of red and black bracelets that bound to his wrists. He also had a _V_ earring like Draco's on his right ear, though his is black; with his hair pulled back it gave everyone a clear view of the decorative piece.

"I swear to _Merlin_, there is no one in the world that takes as long to do their hair as you do." Harry said with a roll of his blood-like colored eyes, and one hand on his slim hip. His black messenger bag was slung over his shoulder; an assortment of different buttons and pins covered the front of the bag.

"Hey, this," he pointed to his head, "doesn't just happen on its own." Draco stated, his usual Malfoy elegance standing proud in his voice, and adjusted the dark green messenger bag on his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Whatever. Now come on," he turned and pulled the car keys to his black lotus out of his pocket as he headed out. He walked to the car—Draco following suit—and slipped into the drivers seat after unlocking it. Draco glided into the passenger seat as Harry stuck the keys in the ignition and started up the car. The radio clicked on and "I'm Not A Vampire" by Falling In Reverse began to play, the sound filling the entire car as they backed out of the driveway and towards the school.

**X X X School X X X**

Harry pulled into the parking lot of the school, the radio blaring loudly, causing all heads to turn to the direction of the fancy car. Students began to stop and stare/gape/gossip at the new kids arrival. Draco starred out the tinted windows of Harry's _Lotus_, eyeing all the teenagers as Harry swerved them into an open parking space.

"So much for blending in." Draco mumbled as the Gryffindor placed the car in park and cut off the engine.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe buying this car was a bad idea," he stated looking over to his friend.

"_Nah,_" Draco waved his hand dismissing the comment, "we would have stood out even without the car, so don't fret." A smirk slowly spread across his face. "Besides, blending in is _over-rated_." Draco unbuckled his seat belt and slipped out of the car to greet the waiting crowd.

Harry rolled his eyes and did the same, stepping out of the car and tossing his messenger bag over his shoulder.

The girls began to squeal with glee at the appearance of the two handsome boys. Draco was over-joyed at the amount of attention he was receiving and sent flirtatious winks at some of the girls that he passed by. Harry kept his face stoic and unemotional, keeping to himself and not indulging in the crowd.

Draco glanced over at Harry and grinned, nudging him gently in the shoulder. "Come on Harry, lighten up," he pressed.

Harry looked at his friend, "Whatever happened to being unsociable?" He asked, raising a brow.

Draco just shrugged in response and pressed forward, stepping into the school building. Harry let out a sigh and shook his head, before following Draco.

The two of them walked down the hallway; people openly staring at them and whispering amongst themselves. Draco, who finally composed himself in some sort of manner, looked over to the Gryffindor and leaned in slightly towards him, "So, what's our story?" He whispered.

"Our names are Harrison and Dracen Salazar and we moved here from England after our parents died in an horrible car accident, wanting to start fresh in a new place." Harry mumbled to his 'brother' as they walked into the main office.

After the war Harry had become the wizarding worlds most talked about _'hero'_ and had paparazzi following him everywhere, bombarding him with questions and other annoying things. Draco slowly became a close friend of his in the last couple of months, and they both had decided they needed a break from it all. With Hermione and Ron's help they were able to find a secluded place where no one would know them. They found Forks, Washington; a small town easily overlooked. Hermione said that the weather would be similar to how it is down in England: rainy and cold; which Harry and Draco enjoyed immensely.

It is as close to home as possible.

Draco nodded in understanding and trotted up to the front desk where a lady was staring down at an open book in front of her. Draco cleared his throat causing the women to look up from her book. The lady blushed a bright red as her green eyes met Draco's crimson ones.

Draco smirked at her, "Hi, I'm Dracen Salazar and this is my brother," he motioned to Harry who stood pensively beside him, "Harrison Salazar. We are the new students." Draco had turned his veela powers up on high.

"Oh, um, right...uh, let me get your, um, things," the lady stammered and began digging through her desk drawer. She did this for a while, mumbling soft curses under her breath about not being able to find the papers.

Draco smirked at the lady's distress and Harry had to muffle a laugh that uttered to leave his lips.

A few more moments later, she finally pulled out a couple sheets. "Here they are," she grumbled and looked back up to Draco and Harry, giving a shaky smile, still blushing like maniac. "T-These are your schedules and a map of the school, in case you get lost," she handed the two the papers. "And these," she handed the wizards two other sheets, "you need to have signed by every teacher and returned to me by the end of the day."

Draco gave her one of his famous Malfoy smiles, "Thank you," he said, purposely laying his British accent on thick, making the lady look like a tomato. "Have a nice day," he said as he turned around and headed out of the office with Harry.

"Y-You two," the lady stuttered in complete awe from the two boys who had been standing in front of her just seconds ago.

"Did you really have to use your powers on the poor lady?" Harry golfed, glaring at the Slytherin as he tried to hold back the amused smile that threatened to appear on his lips.

"Oh, come on, it was funny," Draco laughed, causing the group of girls who passed them to blush and practically faint in the middle of the hallway at the blonde-haired veela's enchanting and musical voice.

Harry glared at him for a few more moments before it faltered and a smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, it kinda was," he said letting out a chuckle of his own, getting the same reaction as Draco from another group of girls who trotted by.

They continued to laugh as they made their way down the hallway, before stopping, just noticing that they didn't know where they were headed.

"What do you have Harry?" The Slytherin asked, eyeing his schedule. "I have Math, English, Biology, History, Lunch, Study Hall, Sociology and then P.E.," he listed, looking over to the raven-haired veela who was looking over his own schedule.

"I got Biology first period, followed by English, Math, Music, Lunch, Sociology, Study Hall and then P.E." Harry stated. "So we have three classes together: English, Lunch and P.E."

The Slytherin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling the beginning of the day. "Well then, I guess I will see you in second period, if I survive the hell that is called Math," he groaned earning a chuckle from Harry before they went their separate ways, heading off to first period.

**X X X Biology X X X**

Harry stepped into first period; Biology. The students that were already in their seats stopped their chatter as soon as he stepped in, and they settled for staring at the veela. Harry just ignored the promenaded stares and whispers and walked over to the teacher's desk and introduced himself. He handed the teacher the paper from the main office to sign, before the teacher pointed him to a seat in the back. Harry was grateful that the man didn't make him introduce himself, and walked to the back and sat down.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class and Harry stared at the front, listening to the teacher begin his lesson. Though his focus didn't last long as he felt a large push on his mind, trying to pass his _Occulemency_ barrier.

Harry frowned and looked over beside him, his eyes landing on a large pale body in the desk next to his. The male had a short curly bronze hair, a handsome angular face and the most beautiful golden eyes.

Crimson eyes locked with gold ones.

Harry saw a slight expand in the males eyes and felt a meager rush of fear emit from him, before the eyes narrowed once more and Harry felt another pull on his mind.

Harry knitted his brows realizing that this was the one trying to read his mind. If he was trying to get into his head that meant that this teenager was anything but human.

Harry took in the male's appearance once more.

Unnatural beauty, pale skin, golden eyes...

He began to think back on a conversation he had once with Hermione back in fifth year; they had stayed up late studying for their O.W.L's.

_"A vegetarian vampire is one who subsists to an animal blood diet instead of a human based one. Being a vegetarian is very uncommon for vampires as animal blood is less appetizing than humans, therefore most consider it highly unnatural; the only two known covens that have taken to this diet are the Olympic and Denali." Hermione stated._

_The two friends sat on the floor across from each other in the Gryffindor common room; a pile of books and papers separated them. They were positioned in front of the fireplace, the flickering light from the warm fire lighting up the dark room and the writing of the study material._

_"But why would they take to a vegetarian diet?" Harry asked rising a confused brow at Hermione._

_"It allows them to live among humans with little or no detection, even though it can only be accomplished in a region with ample animal populations," she explained and turned to the next page in the rather large book that rest in her lap before continuing. "In some cases, such vampires can live not only as a coven but as a family, as their needs don't always drive them to kill or compete for their prey, which usually drives a coven apart. By feeding on animals, they retain the ability to resist the urge to consume humans, and allows them to form bonds and live together as close as a real family."_

_"Is their any possible way to tell them apart?" Harry questioned._

_"Their eyes; those who consume humans have red eyes, and vegetarians have gold."_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts finally knowing that the male next to him is a vegetarian vampire. That would explain the small twinge of fear he felt flow from the man earlier when their gazes first met. His red eyes; the male must think that he is a human consuming vampire.

Harry let out a mental laugh at the thought.

This could be _fun_.

Harry put on a famous Malfoy sneer—one that would have surely made Draco proud—and looked the vampire in the eyes. "I would appreciate if you stayed out of my mind veggie vamp," he growled lowly causing the teens eyes to widen in complete shock. Harry smirked at the clear and utter look of surprise on the vampires face before turning back to the front.

Even though he knew that this male couldn't possibly be a threat, he still would have to make a note to tell Draco next period.

They rest of the class period went by pretty fast and seemingly uneventful, besides the constant glances in his direction every so often.

As soon as the bell rang Harry quickly gathered up his belongings and headed to his next class without even so much as one glance at the vampire.


End file.
